


Do Or Do Not

by pudupudu



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Gen, Martin is a rubbish Jedi, Star Wars Crossover-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudupudu/pseuds/pudupudu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cabin Pressure and Star Wars crossover, of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Or Do Not

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this gif](http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1lvqjFTVY1r6iszmo1_500.gif) of Yoda.

He stared hard at the transporter’s bulk, glaring at it as if it was the cause of all his woes. In part, it really was. How was he going to run an intergalactic removal company if he didn’t have transport? Or, more pressingly, how was he supposed to do anything at all when he was stuck in a swamp with nothing but a grounded ship and some kind of glowing blue stick- both of which his father had left him and both of which were entirely useless?

As he stood there, up to his knees in ooze with the smoke from the beaten engine causing his eyes to water, a short grey-green… thing… turned up and rambled on about his need to ‘use the force,’ whatever that may be, whilst demonstrating a bizarrely Germanic syntactical twitch.

Eventually, he managed to raise the ship, though whether this was through the use of this unknown ‘force’ or merely from the strength of his desire to get away from this strange planet and its even stranger inhabitant, he did not know.

Whatever the case, Martin Crieff found himself heading towards the relative safety and sanity of the planet Earth and a career as a pilot. Content with his new life, he paid little heed to his memories of those days on Dagobah, and he buried his thoughts of the odd creature who had lived there at the back of his mind just as he had tucked the mysterious blue stick away in his attic room.

Life went on and years passed by. He was Captain Crieff and his First Officer was being particularly smug. After a somewhat bumpy landing on what he maintained was a less-than-even runway, he caught sight of sideways glances he was being given and snapped that he had tried his best. He would have liked to see Douglas try to get himself out of a mire using only the power of his desire to escape a bloody sentient self-help manual.

Quirking an eyebrow to an aristocratic arch, Douglas had remarked,with all the gravitas of an oracle and gravelly depth of a Casanova, “do or do not, there is no try.”

Despite the distance of ages, galaxies and epistemology, there was no other response that Martin could formulate other than this: “oh shut up, Yoda!”


End file.
